1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a boot system, and in particular, to a boot system and boot method for an intelligent robot.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of technology, robots have replaced the need for manual labor in work requiring hard labor, for example, using mechanical arms for heavy lifting or complicated processes. In recent years, domestic robots have been widely accepted by people, and may be used for image capturing, playing multimedia, cleaning and human-robot interaction. However, the boot process of robots generally involves complex procedures, which causes inconveniences in use.